


Bloodslave

by sakurakatadancer



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Rare Pairings, SeiRei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakatadancer/pseuds/sakurakatadancer
Summary: Vampires and humans do not naturally get along, as far as most vampires and humans are concerned. Seijuuro Mikoshiba and Rei Ryugazaki are the exceptions that everyone should take a note from. Both have experienced loss, and Seijuuro seems to have grown used to that feeling. This does not apply, when it involves losing his beloved bloodslave, Ryugazaki Rei.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a roleplay I did with a very dear friend and writing partner of mine. None of this is copied from the original roleplay, and I intend to change the plot of this story to create a whole new work of art. SeiRei is my OTP for Free!, and sadly this pairing gets little to no love. I intend to bring a little bit of love to the table for this adorable pairing. I hope you all enjoy.

Surprisingly, Ryugazaki Rei’s body remained mostly flawless throughout his transport. He had been treated badly, sure. Everyone along the way had. Rei seemed to be the only person among these prisoners to have any fight left in him. That’s was separated him from the rest. 

Unfortunately, he was on his way to being shoved into a life that he didn’t want any part in. He’d rather die, frankly. His brother had fallen to this same fate, and many other people had spoken of the evil things that would happen to people like himself and his older brother. Rei was going to be conquered by an evil, blood hungry, violent monster… that used to be human himself. It’s like they just forgot that, once they were turned. How could they do something like that? 

Rei couldn’t even fathom how someone could forget the terror, the trauma that they went through. He had an even harder time fathoming how they could inflict that pain on others, who they once were in the place of. 

It didn’t take long for the dingy covered wagon to come to a stop. The doors were soon open, and Rei simply tilted his head to the side to get a better view of the conditions outside. How appropriate, he thought, for everything to be a shade of gray. It looked so depressing, with the ground muddy and the sun hiding behind heavy rain clouds. At least it wasn’t raining. He didn’t want to be wet, on top of everything else he was. 

His wrists were bound with scratchy, frayed rope, which was scratching his skin. He wanted to scratch, but lacked the ability. It didn’t matter much to him, though. His thoughts were quickly torn from the condition of his skin when a cold hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the wagon. Sloshing sounds filled his ears, of his and the other creature’s cheap boots moving and sinking into the muddy ground, as he was pulled towards the large house they had stopped in front of. 

If he ran, he would be caught and beaten. Rei had tried, failed, and had been punished far too many times to trust he might get away this time. He had been bought by a very rich “man”. If he ran then he risked his owner coming after him, then it would be trouble for him. He didn’t want that kind of trouble. 

His capture knocked on the very elegantly made and clearly expensive door. Rei’s master must have known that they were to be coming by! What if his master was irresponsible? Or, what if he was completely devoid of compassion, and treated Rei like garbage? He actually expected that of his master. What he had heard from his mother and the other villagers he knew confirmed that he was better off dead than to be some vampire’s slave. 

They were awful beings, and they didn’t care about anyone but themselves! Look how rich they were! Their houses were grand and their clothes were always clean and new looking. Rei had never seen such clothes on anyone he knew personally, and cared for. They deserved so much more than these monsters, but the world was a horrible place. He couldn’t expect anything good from it. 

His poor mother was alone now, worrying about her sons constantly, he was sure. Rei wanted so badly to see her and his older brother again. What had it been? Ten years, since they were all together? His brother had been taken when Rei was ten years old, and then at the age of nineteen he had been captured as well. Rei could only hope that his mother was at least taking care of herself. She had to be okay, or Rei would completely give up. The remaining fight he had left was all for her, and the possibility he could be reunited with her again. 

Eventually, after maybe five minutes or so, the door slowly opened. Rei didn’t want to look up. He was forced to by the feeling of a rough hand grabbing his jaw, and jerking his head up to meet the eyes of his owner. These hands he had felt so much, the hands of the man that captured him. He only hoped that the hands of his master were smoother. His captor’s hands were so rough he was sure that one caress from them would rub your skin off. 

His master’s eyes were the first feature of this vampire that caught his attention. They were striking, golden, and cold. Rei tensed up, and stared at this vampire, until he was let go. He finally dropped his gaze to avoid looking at him again. 

As always, Rei had been right. His master’s hands were much softer than the other’s. He was pulled into the large house gently, his muddy shoes tracking filth on the lovely tiled floor. Rei couldn’t help but tremble. What was going to happen to him? 

“Mikoshiba,” he heard his master say. 

Rei raised his gaze once more, stopping at the mouth where small indications of fangs poked from the sides of the other’s thin lips. 

“Mikoshiba Seijuuro.” He spoke up again. 

“Ryugazaki Rei,” the megane answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may not have made the best first impression, but Seijuuro finds this pretty fun already. Rei has the kind of attitude he's looking for, the sort of challenge he craves. He's the perfect little project for Seijuuro to tackle and make his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. They will be posted as I finish them, so there's no set schedule. They may come every day or every other day, or something like that. If it's easier, I'll make a schedule at a later time. The idea of deadlines and whatnot don't appeal to me at all, though. I'd much rather write at my leisure. It makes for better results, in my opinion. Anyway, enjoy reading!

The door shut behind him loudly, and he couldn’t help but tense up. Now, he truly was a prisoner. He was shut into a monster’s home, with no way of getting out. If he tried, he’d be killed or possibly tortured. No one really knew what went on between a master and his slave. They could only assume the worst though, since no one returned alive to their village. For all they knew, slaves were sucked dry the first night, then forgotten about. What if that happened to his older brother? 

“Are you going to stare at me and look stupid all the time?” Seijuuro said, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward slightly to be on eye level with the human. Maybe this was a mistake. From the description, Seijuuro assumed his slave to be well mannered and ideal for what he wanted. However, it seemed he got a timid, scared boy. Those were a dime a dozen. Every slave seemed scared. He had hoped Ryugazaki Rei would be different. 

“Get away from me,” Rei mumbled, taking a small step back. 

Well, there did seem to be some fight in his bloodslave. That was good. It was always more fun to break someone than to be given submission so easily. Seijuuro liked to earn what he wanted. 

“Get away from you? Do you know who you’re talking to, Ryugazaki Rei?” The redhead took a step forward, then gently grabbed onto his little slave’s chin to forcibly tilt Rei’s head up. They were locking gazes, and Rei’s master had the sickest grin on his face. Rei really wanted to knock his teeth out. 

“A monster,” Rei answered through gritted teeth. “Don’t touch me either!” He grabbed onto Seijuuro’s wrist and tried to push him away. His strength faltered slightly though, when his master let out a small laugh. Oh, so this was funny to him? 

How could Seijuuro take him seriously, though? With that cute face and his clearly inferior strength, Ryugazaki Rei couldn’t be taken seriously by his master. No human could be taken seriously by a vampire. It was impossible! They could be adored, sure. Humans were like cute puppies to certain vampires. Some vampires also considered them to be object though. Seijuuro was on the fence about Rei. He really didn’t know what he liked about him, yet. All he knew was that Rei was going to be a lot of fun to have. 

“Rei, stop it.” He smirked, then grabbed onto Rei’s arm tightly. While he walked with his struggling slave, he spoke more. “You’re making a fool of yourself. We’re getting you changed, right now. I won’t have a dirty slave ruining my floors any further. You’ll clean your mess up afterwards too.” 

Seijuuro’s bathroom was just as impressive as the rest of the home seemed to be. There were probably more bathrooms in this house that Rei would have to clean. Rei would find out eventually. 

“Wash yourself off and wait for me. I’ll find you something to wear.” The larger male shoved Rei inside the bathroom. 

It didn’t take long at all for Seijuuro to return. His obedient little slave was cleaning himself up by the time he came back. Rei only did this though, because he hated being dirty. If he got sick, he was done for. Rei didn’t handle being ill very well. The possibility of Seijuuro finding him useless and sucking him dry was too high for him to risk being sick too. 

“You’re disgusting, Rei. I would think they’d treat my purchase better than this. You’re no rich human or anything, so honestly you’re not worth much. I frankly feel like I’ve spent way too much money on you. But, whatever. I’ll take good care of you.” 

Rei turned to look at his master, his body bare of the rags he wore earlier now. He definitely had not eaten very much over the past weeks. His body looked a bit bruised, but his body was something to marvel at. For a slave, he certainly was muscular. A small smile crossed Seijuuro’s lips, and he held out the folded clothes in his hands. 

What on Earth would he be wearing, Rei wondered. The clothes were so soft and so clean. His damp hands held tightly to them, and he stared up at Seijuuro as if he was waiting for him to leave. Rei wasn’t allowed privacy now. He was a slave. It seemed as if Rei didn’t know that yet. 

“Dry off and get changed.” Seijuuro put his hands on his hips. “You’re clean enough, I guess.” 

The clothes Rei was intended to wear weren’t very revealing. That relieved Rei so much that the megane almost smiled. He changed into his new clothes, which were only pajamas. Rei didn’t know any better at the time. His top and bottoms matched. They were made of silk, and were a very deep and impressive shade of red. It was a good look for him. 

After Rei buttoned up his shirt, he was escorted out of the bathroom and to the master bedroom. 

“You’ll learn to love me, Rei. I’ll make sure you can’t imagine life without your precious master. That’s what makes a good slave, absolute obedience.” He reached out and gently removed Rei’s glasses. 

“Like Hell you will…” Rei narrowed his eyes slightly. “You may have given me a bath and clean clothes, but I’m not falling for it.” 

“Falling for what, exactly?” Seijuuro smiled again, with a small tilt of his head following. 

“You’re trying to make me grateful, but I won’t forget that it was you who bought me. And, I won’t forget that it’s monsters like you who took me away from my home! Let me go, or I’ll make this just as painful for you that it is for me.” He intended to make Seijuuro hate him so much that he’d just send him away. Hopefully, he could find his way home from here. Rei didn’t even know exactly where he was. 

“Painful for me? We’ll see about that, Rei.”


	3. Chapter 3

The first night was uncomfortable to say the least. Actually, it’d be considered an understatement. Rei wasn’t very happy at all sleeping next to his master, and the thought of escaping had crossed his mind several times. He couldn’t flee though. If he even tried, he risked being captured again or devoured by wolves. Other vampires might pick him up too, or Seijuuro could find and kill him. This wasn’t good. Rei was literally trapped here. Even if he got out and avoided those dangers, he wasn’t able to weather the intense cold that awaited him. Physically, it’d be too much of a challenge.

Rei barely got any sleep that night. It went without saying, really. When he sat up and got out of bed the next morning, his body was moving slowly and he seemed sluggish. Seijuuro took the opportunity that morning to remove Rei’s glasses and toss them across the room. He found that Rei being as vulnerable as possible was how he was going to get through this as painless as possible. After Rei submits to him, he knew it would be so satisfying. Rei would submit to him. That much Seijuuro was sure of. 

Rei’s attempts at getting past Seijuuro’s larger body to get his glasses were futile. So much so that he was pinned against the wall in a matter of seconds after he gave one last go of retrieving his glasses. 

“Give them back,” he spoke softly, hoping to struggle enough to get out of Seijuuro’s grasp. The redhead had his hands on Rei’s upper arms, pinning them against the wall, and his hips were being pinned by Seijuuro’s hips as well. 

“I’m hungry, Rei.” Seijuuro smirked, then held Rei tighter as his little slave began squirming more. “Very hungry, and you’re going to give me what I want. You don’t need your glasses for that, do you?” His lips traced his lower lip slowly, as his eyes locked onto the young man’s neck. 

“You’ve never been bitten before, have you? I see no scars, and you look so scared.” 

Seijuuro was telling the truth. His slave was terrified, and he looked it too. Rei’s eyes were wide, and he was squirming with all the strength he could summon. It was no match for Seijuuro’s strength, however. 

“If you don’t calm down, I’ll end up biting harder. You wouldn’t want more pain, would you? Stay still.” He ordered. His order was met with resistance though. Of course, Seijuuro expected that out of this stubborn human. It was cute, truly. Maybe it was a little pathetic too. Either way, Seijuuro liked it. Rei was much more interesting than the other slaves he had taken on. None lasted long, but Rei seemed special. 

“Keep struggling all you like then. You’ll only make it worse for you.” Seijuuro leaned down, and licked the other male’s neck. It was a bit salty from the sweat collecting there. Man, the fight he was putting up and the stress Rei was under was yielding some very noticeable results. His face was even red. 

Well, there was nothing more he could do to warn Rei. He sank his teeth into the young man’s flesh. Rei’s scream was so lovely, and the way his body locked up was adorable. At least he wasn’t struggling anymore. This feeding got a lot easier all of a sudden. Seijuuro took what he wanted, only letting up when he felt Rei’s body relax and begin to go limp against the wall. Taking too much would be a big mistake, since he wanted to keep Rei for a long time. 

Rei couldn’t struggle, even if he wanted to after he was bitten. His body froze, and allowed its blood to be drawn out of him by this creature. Eventually, he wasn’t able to feel much of the pain anymore. He felt dizzy and unstable, only beginning to fall when Seijuuro let him go. Small trails of blood leaked from the fresh bite marks on Rei’s neck. 

He was caught before he collapsed by his master, and taken back to bed. In all honesty, this was the best way his first time doing this could have gone. Seijuuro could have beaten him, or raped him. But, he didn’t. Rei had to ask himself why, but no answer came to him afterwards. Maybe Seijuuro just wasn’t like that? Impossible. All vampires were horrible. 

This one was just smarter than the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I have not updated this as quickly as I would have liked. Unfortunately, I got sick on Monday and am only now able to actually focus on anything. I'm still under the weather, but gradually getting better. I figured I should go ahead and update this before bed tonight. I hope you enjoy!

Vampires didn’t need to eat as often as humans did. With how much Seijuuro had taken from Rei the day before, he didn’t need any more from him for at least the next couple of days. Rei needed the rest, too. He was completely wrecked after being fed on. His neck was sore, and his body was very weak. That was to be expected, though. Humans taken into custody weren’t treated well, and it was completely possible and probable that Rei was malnourished. 

Because he was malnourished, Seijuuro would have to take care of him more than he would like. He had to get actual food in the house, which he already had done, and would have to cook it for Rei. It was likely that Rei would not want to eat, nor did he trust Rei to cook his own food. Rei could try to poison or starve himself, then where would his master be? Out of a slave and money was the answer. 

Rei would definitely eat, if Seijuuro had a say in it. And, Seijuuro definitely did have a say. 

Unfortunately for the rest of the day following the feeding, Rei wasn’t up for doing much of anything but laying down. This was pretty bad. They really treated humans this badly? Seijuuro really didn’t have much of an idea of what they went through, since it had been so long since he had been a human. Things weren’t this bad back then. 

The morning following the feeding, meaning the next day, Seijuuro got Rei to eat something. It wasn’t much, just some nuts and fruit, but Rei did eat and that was a good sign to Seijuuro. He had to worry a little less. Maybe his slave wouldn’t try to kill himself. It wasn’t unheard of for slaves to kill themselves in the middle of the night in severe ways, or in gradual steps like starving themselves. Rei didn’t seem like the type to kill himself. He seemed much more like a fighter, who was breaking. The young man was probably breaking before Seijuuro got a hold of him. 

“After you finish your food, I want you to get dressed and meet me downstairs. I have chores for you to do.” The redhead’s eyes narrowed slightly at Rei, to show he was serious. 

A small nod was given in reply, and Rei took a sip of water. Ever since being bitten, Rei didn’t have much fight left in him. He had lost that fight, and was shown just how powerless he was. While Rei was very well aware that vampires were stronger than humans, he somehow thought that he may be the exception, that he may be able to rise up and be better than the rest. Well, his first feeding knocked that delusion right out of his head. He knew now where he stood, and he realized that he would have to be more submissive to get what he wanted. 

Rei was shown where the clothes would be. After eating, he obediently got changed into a simple white dress shirt and black slacks. He even found a pair of black socks to match. He looked so much more presentable now. Just as he expected too, Seijuuro was waiting for him downstairs. 

“Mikoshiba-sama, what do you need me to do?” He asked, as soon as he was in front of his master. Rei seemed pretty genuine about his submission to his new role, though Seijuuro wasn’t too sure. 

“Clean. I want you to clean the house, and I want you to make it spotless. You have all day to do it, so I expect to be amazed.” Seijuuro was smiling, but Rei knew he was serious. “I’m sure you know that I’m not normally up during the day. That’s just common sense, right? Well, you have all day to clean my house, and my kitchen at your disposal. I’ll be up at around ten, then you can go to bed.” 

There was no way Rei would try to escape. At least, Seijuuro hoped he was smart enough not to try something that stupid. For one, it was too cold. They were miles away from anywhere Rei would find sanctuary. And, there were other humans out trying to find others to sell into slavery. If Rei were found on the market again, he’d be much worse off more than likely. 

“Yes, I will do it.” Rei bowed his head slightly, and narrowed his eyes. Oh, this was killing him. He didn’t want to be respectful towards this bastard, but what choice did he have? He could be torn to shreds if Seijuuro wanted it that way. It was best to keep him happy, until he could find a way out of this mess. 

With a smile, Seijuuro walked past Rei and went back upstairs to go to bed. He had stayed up all day the day before trying to get Rei to eat and to make sure he’d be fine. Seijuuro deserved a break. 

Alright, time for cleaning. Rei sighed softly and went to the kitchen to get the supplies, and he did indeed spend the whole day cleaning this massive house. He had only stopped to use the restroom or to get something to eat here and there. To his horror, he didn’t get it all finished. He had not even touched the bedroom. 

As he opened the door to begin, it was already nearing ten o’clock. He started on the floor, trying his best to hurry through this. Maybe he could get it done before Seijuuro woke up. 

His master’s eyes opened as soon as the grandfather clock began creating music, to alert everyone that it was ten o’clock. 

“Rei,” Seijuuro sat up slowly, “I see dust on the windowsill. You’re not finished, are you?” He smiled at the bluenet, who was frozen in place, on his knees with a rag in his hand. 

“I only have this room left,” Rei explained quietly. 

“Is that all? Well, finish it up. Get a bath, then go to bed. I have things to do.” He got up and left the bedroom, thoroughly shocking his slave on the floor. 

Why didn’t Seijuuro punish him? He seemed so casual and happy. 

As Rei went to bed that night, he had to wonder what was going on. Things were going to be bad when he least expected it, weren’t they? This was not fair. Just go ahead and lay out the punishments. At least then he wouldn’t be too shocked by the severe punishments he couldn’t even imagine, but knew were on the table for him. Now, he was much more anxious than he had ever been. He could be under the rule of the kindest vampire he could have imagined, or the cruelest vampire he had ever heard of.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so something so little went unpunished. That didn’t mean Seijuuro was no monster. He could still snap at any moment over the dumbest thing. At least Rei would be left alone for now, and he would be able to get some more sleep. Sleep was heavenly to him nowadays, ever since he had been captured. It was so hard to sleep on the floor, so a bed was very much appreciated. Why was his master even allowing him to sleep on a bed? He got nothing but silent appreciation for it. 

Without thinking too much more on it, Rei slowly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep against Seijuuro’s soft bed. This was nice, very nice. He loved it. A small grin began spreading on his lips as he began resting into his sleep.

There wasn’t much for Seijuuro to do nowadays. His sister was never around, and his little brother was no longer with them. His parents were gone as well. There were no friends, nothing to do, other than read, write, or draw. The only real responsibility he had was to his bloodslave. Money wasn’t much of an obstacle to Seijuuro, since he was paid big time back when he used to capture and sell humans, so he didn’t have anything to do anymore. Every once in a while, he might get paid for printing books or something boring like that. 

He only needed money for bloodslaves, and he intended on keeping Rei healthy for a long time. Since he had nothing to do, he finished off cleaning what Rei wasn’t able to get to, while the megane rested in his bed. Rei was very cute, sleeping like that. One might think that you had to be absolutely exhausted like Rei to appear so beautiful while getting rest. He needed the rest, badly. 

Seijuuro worked his way around the room, eventually getting to the bedside where Rei was closest to him. That dork still had his glasses on. Smirking, Seijuuro gently plucked them off of his slave’s face and set them to the side. There were indentions on the bridge of Rei’s nose where his glasses had been pressing down. 

Things were too complicated. How could he hurt someone like Rei? There were others he had similar to Rei, that he didn’t care much for, yet he suddenly felt bad for all of them by just looking at the megane. Maybe he was maturing? Did vampires even do that? He had turned well after puberty, just after he had stopped growing as well. Technically, he was a grown man. Why was he maturing now? After so long? 

Or, perhaps he felt something for Rei. He didn’t know. Honestly, Seijuuro had never felt love or fondness towards humans, not like this, even when he was a human himself. 

What a pain in the ass…

After the room was all cleaned, Seijuuro went about killing time by printing books or reading them. He wished he lived a little less out in the middle of nowhere. That would be nice. There would be opportunities to interact with other vampires, and he’d be a little less bored all of the time! 

Another several hours passed, and Seijuuro found himself looking at the clock ever several minutes. He’d wake Rei at around seven in the morning, and it was so close! Hurry up, clock. 

A loud noise came from the large clock, signaling it was seven and Seijuuro could go get his bloodslave out of bed. When he got up there to get Rei, he noticed how well rested he looked. Good, this meant that he’d be able to be fed on, and he’d have enough energy to get through the day. Seijuuro really needed to get some things Rei liked to eat, so he could have something to look forward to. 

Rei woke up by Seijuuro shaking his shoulder, and calling his name. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up. 

“You hungry, Rei?” Seijuuro asked, nearly startling the still waking Rei Ryugazaki. 

“N-no-… no…” Rei shook his head, then got out of bed. “Are you…?” He asked and trembled slightly. ‘Please say no’, he thought to himself. 

“No, not really. Relax.” Seijuuro said calmly. “And, get changed. We’re going to go shopping.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry this took a little longer than planned to come out. Also, I do plan on this to get more intense very soon. Establishing what I want is taking a bit longer than I thought it would. Please let me know what you think so far, and I hope you enjoy the read.

Well, Rei did not expect to be told they would go shopping. Seijuuro should be getting to bed soon. How would they have any time to go shopping? He obediently got changed, and made sure to make himself look presentable for their shopping trip. What were they going to go get? He didn’t know exactly. Maybe they were going shopping for people? That would be the worst thing they could do. He wouldn’t partake in it, regardless of the supposed consequences. Even if Seijuuro had lost his humanity, that didn’t mean Rei had to. 

Rei was surprised by what they were shopping for, though. He also took note of the cloudy sky… that was probably why Seijuuro was picking today to go out. The sun had no chance to peek out from the clouds, at least for several hours. Seijuuro took Rei out of the house, and his slave held onto his arm in the same way a lover might do. However, Rei was doing that only to keep close to him. He didn’t want to be thought as free game to other vampires. 

The marketplace wasn’t very lively. Rei noticed how sad the humans looked, and how skinny they were too. Likely, they were slaves as well and were shopping with their masters, who looked much healthier than they did. They were probably vampires, by Rei’s logic. Why did they look like that, though? Would Rei eventually look so lethargic? He hoped not. Both him and Seijuuro looked a little unimpressed. 

After they shopped for food, Rei was taken to a stall selling clothing. The clothes weren’t extravagant, but Seijuuro knew there had to be something Rei would like. And, not surprisingly, there was several things Rei seemed to like. While Rei would never outwardly say he liked anything, the way his eyes shimmered when they came across something was more than enough confirmation that he liked it. Seijuuro bought him two outfits, just so he’d have something that was his own in his wardrobe. 

Their shopping trip was over shortly after that, whether they liked it or not. The sun began peeking out from the clouds, and Seijuuro couldn’t handle that. Rei was surprised they had been out for so long. Maybe he had a good time, even though that sounded absurd. It wasn’t even possible by any stretch of the imagination to him. 

When they got home, Seijuuro instructed Rei to put everything away while he was asleep. Seijuuro promptly went to bed after giving his instructions. It was already way past his bedtime. 

The food they got for Rei was all things the megane enjoyed, and he appreciated all of it. He had not had anything he especially wanted in a very long time. Rei made himself something simple to eat, before cleaning the kitchen and putting away his new clothes. Now, he just needed to find something else to do. There wasn’t much to pick from, honestly. 

He looked around the house quietly. Eventually, his eyes settled on a basket filled with yarn and knitting needles. They were probably there for decoration, or maybe Seijuuro had a hobby he didn’t let on about. Rei knelt and picked the basket up. He could make something to pass his time, or read. This may not be so bad. He sat down on the comfortable couch with the basket and book, and spent his day relaxing. The only thing he had to complain about at this point was the loneliness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for how long it took me to update. I am in college currently and did not have much time. This means the writing of this chapter has been spread out over several days. I usually write them in one sitting. So, hopefully it turned out well. Enjoy!

For quite a while, nearly six months that is, Rei had lived under Seijuuro’s wing somewhat comfortably. They had not grown very close, but were on good terms. Rei was appreciative that Seijuuro never hurt him intentionally, and that he was left alone for most his day. It was like being on vacation, except for the chores and the occasional feeding he’d have to partake in. This was so much better than the very long time he had spent being abused by his carriers. 

However, Rei did spend just as much time feeling guilty as he did feeling safe. Why did he get this luxury? He didn’t fear for his life, nor did he fear being mistreated any longer. This wasn’t fair. He knew in his heart that his brother and many other people were suffering under the wings of their masters. Why couldn’t all vampires be like his master? It was surprising to Rei that he could even be asking himself such a question. It didn’t make any sense. He was cursing the ground his master walked on less than a year ago. And, now he appreciated him. 

Rei felt like a traitor, now. He was an awful excuse for a human, who’s family had been torn apart by treacherous humans and evil vampires. Seijuuro didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt anyone, and he highly doubted that Seijuuro had treated every bloodslave badly before himself. Rei didn’t believe himself to be that special.

“Rei,” Seijuuro called from the living room. He was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and his expression stern. “Before you go to bed, I want to talk to you about something important. Take a seat.” He shot Rei a look, showing him that he was being serious. Rei had to obey him, especially with the tone of voice the redhead was using. This must be a big deal, if Seijuuro was speaking to him this way. 

Obediently, Rei took a seat on the couch next to Seijuuro, his hands settled on his knees. “What is it, Mikoshiba-sama?” Rei was facing straight ahead, not looking Seijuuro in the eyes. He didn’t want to see the sternness in those gorgeous yellow eyes. 

“It won’t be for a few weeks, but I’ll be having a party here. Your brother will be there, with his master. I tell you this, because I expect you to be on your best behavior. He’ll likely not be the brother you remember, but he will be there.” Seijuuro took the liberty of inviting Ichirou Ryugazaki’s master to his party, to give Rei an opportunity to see him. Rei had been speaking about his family in his sleep and he always seemed worried about them, and finally a chance came for Seijuuro to potentially relieve some of that stress. He pushed it off as Rei’s blood tasting bad when he wasn’t relaxed, which was a lie. 

Rei’s eyes blew wide, and he turned to face Seijuuro. “H-He’ll be here? You’re sure about that?” He couldn’t believe it. 

“I am quite sure,” Seijuuro replied. “You will need to behave as a proper bloodslave, though. I’ve been letting you get by with far too much. You don’t address me correctly as it is. I’ve been lenient, but only because you haven’t done anything to cause me to put my foot down. I will be much harder on you during this party… you’re not to speak unless spoken to, and take orders directly, then carry them out promptly. Do not make eye contact with me or anyone else there. You’re below them, understand?” 

Oh, man. That hurt. Rei lowered his gaze and simply nodded his head. At least it would be a mere act he was putting on, and it wasn’t true. Seijuuro wasn’t terrible. He couldn’t be, after the kindness he showed. Rei sighed softly, before standing from the couch again.   
“I see. I understand, Mikoshiba-sama. Thank you for telling me.” Bowing his head, he headed off to bed. Now, he felt extremely anxious. His brother would be at this party, but would not be the same brother he knew so long ago. And, he’d have to be very careful with how he presented himself, for fear his master would be found out as not being the terrible monster he was supposed to be. This was a mess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to update. I go to art school full time so I get sort of tapped out easily. I'm very eager for this story though! Please enjoy!

The preparations for the party, while they should have been the boring part, Rei assumed would be the best part for him. He would be able to help and be treated nicely, as opposed to how he’d be treated at the party. It was tonight, and Rei was helping Seijuuro set up the living area. They removed the couches and the loveseat, and replaced them with tables and comfortable chairs. By the looks of it, there would be a lot of attendees. One of them would be his older brother. Rei felt a lot of anxiety about this. What if his older brother was truly lost? What if all the terrifying stories about what happened to bloodslaves were true, and he’d have to see his brother become an empty shell of a man? 

His thoughts were occupied as he mindlessly put up decorations, and Seijuuro noticed this. He wasn’t an idiot. Seijuuro knew it would be hard for Rei to contain himself in front of his brother. Momotarou, Seijuuro’s younger brother, had suffered a fate very like the one Rei’s brother was facing. He didn’t even want to think about Momotarou. Maybe sharing that with Rei, after this was over, would help him. It would help him realize that he could move on. Rei should think of Ichirou Ryugazaki as a dead man. That’s what made the most sense. 

After they had set up the party, Seijuuro sent Rei off to get changed while he did the same. It wouldn’t be long until the first wave of guest would arrive, and Rei absolutely had to look presentable. When Rei finished changing, he had on a simple pair of black dress pants and a collared white shirt. He didn’t have the option of looking extravagant. Seijuuro, on the other hand, was wearing a gorgeous black suit and tie. They matched, somewhat. Rei just looked less formal is all. 

The first wave of guests arrived and Rei was waiting for them just beside the door to take their things. He was not to make eye contact, or speak unless prompted to. Even if he could speak, he had a limited script of what he could say. This was way out of Rei’s comfort zone, surprisingly. If anyone else but him and Seijuuro knew he was uncomfortable behaving this way, they’d probably be rather surprised and appalled at Seijuuro. That’s why Seijuuro couldn’t afford to let Rei ruin this. He didn’t want to be an outcast among vampires. It was a lot easier being friendly with them than being enemies with them. 

Rei was searching for his older brother in the crowd, but to no avail. He wondered if perhaps his appearance had changed so much that he wouldn’t be able to recognize him. No one in the crowd had blue hair though, so that thought was shut down quickly. With a small sigh, he put the guests’ things away neatly then went right back to his master, with his head tilted down. He felt his master’s reassuring hand on his shoulder, that could easily be read as possessive. The megane knew differently though. 

Maybe the second wave of guests would include his brother. He hoped. There were three waves he had to look through, with the first yielding no result. The anxiety he was feeling was certainly getting to him, causing sweat to collect on his forehead. Where was Ichirou? Was he okay? 

“Go get something to eat. You look pale.” Seijuuro said, taking his hand from Rei’s shoulder. His voice lowered some, “if I see him I’ll let you know.” He knew Rei’s brother’s master, and he assumed that he would look a lot like Rei. There was no chance of missing him. As Rei left, Seijuuro migrated to the other end of the room. His sister should be here soon. Maybe she’d like to meet Rei? She was the only person Seijuuro could trust to know that he wasn’t exactly the monster he should be. 

Rei was gone off to the kitchen, when the second wave arrived. Seijuuro took his place and handled the guests’ things. Among that crowd was indeed his sister. He saw her first. She had fiery red hair and a striking appearance that rivaled his own. Akari stood out from the crowd. Now that Seijuuro had her in his sights, he had to focus on finding Rei’s brother. He didn’t see him, or the vampire that owned him. What was he going to tell Rei, if he didn’t show up in the third wave? Rei would be so disappointed, and Seijuuro imagined that a disappointed Rei would break his heart. His bloodslave had been so excited. 

Seijuuro made his way to Akari and chatted her up, while he waited. It wasn’t long until he spotted Rei leaving the kitchen, with a frown on his face. This had to be killing him. The anxiety of seeing his brother and having to be treated like he was worthless would probably be enough to make most shut down and want to be alone. Rei was stronger than that, though. He was determined. 

The third wave arrived, and Rei was at the door taking jackets, when he saw his brother walk by. That had to be Ichirou. The hair color was unlike anyone else’s. He just wished he could get a good look at his face. 

Seijuuro did though, and it was just as he had feared. Ichirou didn’t look present, he looked distant and cold. He was gone. Oh no, how would Rei react? He hoped it was nothing he’d have to punish. Rei put the guests’ things away, and immediately went to his master so he could get a better look at his older brother. The megane felt fearlessly enraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action's about to happen, I suppose. I'll have so much fun writing the next chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. Inoi's a character I made up on my roleplay blog to play as Rei's abusive boyfriend in some stories, but I do like to create new characters in stories with him. He's very fun.

Ichirou Ryugazaki appeared to be lost. His gaze was distant, and his expression was completely blank. It was as if he were a puppet, and the smaller creature next to him was his puppeteer. How could he take someone so strong willed, and break him down into this unfeeling thing? Rei’s eyes ignited with a strong, angry flame, and he nearly lunged at his brother’s master. Seijuuro’s hand on his shoulder stopped him though, and Rei could do nothing more now than stew in his anger. 

His brother’s master was young looking, but not too terribly so. He appeared to look as young as Rei, with bright white hair and piercing black eyes. Rei didn’t know what to think, but he certainly did know that he wasn’t scared of him. He would have his brother back, even if it killed him. 

“Ah, Mikoshiba.” The young vampire approached them with a sinister smirk on his pale face. “It seems as if we picked from the same litter. I like yours a lot, but mine seems a little tamer. How long have you had the other Ryugazaki? I see something different in his eyes. You’re being too soft, aren’t you? He looks like he wants to run right through me.” Really, that bit of defiance and hatred radiating off Rei was cute. Did Rei even know who he was dealing with, if he wanted to mess with him? 

“Well, he’s still getting used to how things work. You can’t force total obedience, you know? It’s got to be his decision-…” Seijuuro was cut off by Inoi’s hand coming up, halting him. 

“You’re wrong, you can force it. That’s what you’re supposed to do, Mikoshiba. Ichirou’s got it down pat now, and it doesn’t matter if he wants to disobey me. He cannot. That’s how Rei should be. That’s how every other slave is. You’re not new to this. I’m younger than you are, and it’s taking you this long to get this right?” 

“Hey, tonight’s not about how I decide to treat Rei. It’s about having a good time.” Seijuuro replied, putting his free hand on his hip. “Why don’t you go mingle or something?” 

Inoi smirked, and clicked his tongue. “Fine, fine… I’ll go mingle and enjoy myself. Though, I was enjoying myself just now too. Get Rei in line though. Not just for your sake, but for his too.” 

Rei gritted his teeth at that, and clenched his hands into tight fists. He wanted to tell Inoi off, perhaps hurt him too. There wasn’t a way for him to cause physical damage. He was but a human, in a room full of vampires and mindless slaves. It was a gift that Seijuuro had allowed Rei to keep his freedom, but it felt like a curse at a time like this. He almost didn’t want to think, because his poor brother was occupying his mind. 

“Rei?” 

“Oh! Um, yes?” It seemed as if Seijuuro had been talking to him for a little while, and Rei just wasn’t listening. 

“You weren’t listening? I said to keep your cool. Just lay low, and don’t like that punk get to you. There’s no hope for your brother now. Do you understand? Let it go.” Seijuuro frowned, knowing full well how Rei felt. His own little brother was gone, taken from him, and he could imagine how much pain Rei was feeling. The hopelessness of Rei’s situation was the worst part. Seijuuro wasn’t going to look for a fight with Inoi. Killing him would be the only way to save Ichirou, or changing Inoi’s mind. The ladder wasn’t possible. 

“Fine,” Rei mumbled and kept his gaze down. This sucked. It wasn’t fair that he had to deal with his brother being lost to him, when he was literally right there. He was within Rei’s grasp, but he just couldn’t have him. What would their mother think? She was such a sweet woman, and didn’t deserve this drama in her life. If Rei could, he’d bring himself and Ichirou home to calm her worried heart. For all he knew though, she could be dead. 

Rei’s eyes watered slightly, and he pressed a hand to his face to try and hide it. Seijuuro was right. There was nothing he could do for Ichirou. It broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of got emotional near the end. Ichirou and Rei's relationship is so sweet to me and dear to my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little longer than the others, I believe. Which I don't mind. It's my favorite so far. Please enjoy the read, and I would greatly appreciate comments on where you think it should go, or where you don't want it to go. I have the story already laid out in my mind, since this is based off of a roleplay I did with a friend of mine, but it'd be nice to know what people think.

But, how could he possibly let it go? Rei’s body felt like it was full of lead, as he walked with Seijuuro to mingle with the other guests. Seijuuro was doing the talking though, while Rei was keeping his gaze down and obediently following his master’s ordered. Sometimes, he’d allow his gaze to tear from the polished floor to look at his brother, who stared straight ahead with a blank expression. Could he even think? Or was he just a shell, like a robot? 

His gaze was torn away for too long in one instance, and he felt an elbow dig into his arm. Seijuuro knew Rei was distracted, but this act had to continue. Rei winced a little, then looked down again. Other vampires were staring at Rei and Seijuuro now, noticing how distracted and untrained the slave appeared to be. All the disapproving gazes were reserved for Seijuuro though, who was no more than an unfit owner at this point to them. Sure, he could throw a fancy party. But, his slave was a mess. 

Inoi running his mouth off about it certainly helped vampires to notice it. Something about that vampire put Seijuuro off. It may be his attitude, but so many vampires were arrogant like that. There was something in Inoi’s eyes that made Seijuuro uneasy.

“Rei, I want you to go to the kitchen.” He was doing it for his safety. Inoi kept looking over at Rei, and grinning, as if he were thinking about doing something. Seijuuro may have an overactive imagination, though. He didn’t care. If it was going to ensure Rei’s safety, he didn’t mind overreacting. Plus, Rei could stop looking down and appearing so pitiful, if he were out of sight of everyone. 

As expected, Rei left his master to go to the kitchen. He liked being out of sight. Those eyes burned holes in him, scaring him, making him feel lesser and lesser as the seconds ticked by. In here, Rei could feel comfortable. No one would come in here to bother him. Why would they? He was just a human. They shouldn’t want anything to do with a claimed human.

They shouldn’t. 

About an hour passed, and Seijuuro’s eyes found Inoi less and less, as the edge was taken off. Inoi at least seemed to be behaving himself now. There was something off though. Seijuuro took one last look at him, before going to talk with his sister, and he felt like something wasn’t right. Maybe that spoke to how he viewed humans, because that something was Inoi’s slave. The only human that mattered to Seijuuro was Rei. All the rest were pretty much invisible to him. 

“Rei,” a smooth voice broke through the comforting silence of the kitchen. It was so familiar, but Rei had not heard it in so long. When the megane turned to look at the source of the voice, he didn’t get to make a full rotation before he felt a hand on his arm. The grip was tight, but not aggressively so. 

The person who had grabbed him was unmistakable though. Rei could cry, but he felt too happy to do that. All he did was smile and slump a little as the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. Inoi must have not been as powerful as he thought. Ichirou was right here, touching him, and talking to him. The relief washing over Rei right now was the best thing he had felt in forever. He couldn’t remember experiencing a better feeling than this. 

“We have to get out of here, Rei. You know that. Why haven’t you tried to leave before?” Inoi never took his grip from Rei’s arm, but allowed his little brother to turn so that they may be face-to-face. 

“Mikoshiba-sama isn’t as bad as he may seem today. He’s actually really good to me.” Rei explained. His cheeks would hurt eventually, if he continued to smile. He couldn’t stop. 

“What a lame excuse. Don’t you care about our mother at all? You could have escaped so long ago.” 

Rei shook his head at that, and his smile faded just a bit. “No, I couldn’t. I am in more danger on my own out there, than I am with Mikoshiba-sama. That’s not even of my concern right now. I’m just so happy you’re okay. I thought you were gone.” 

A small smile formed on Ichirou’s mouth, and that grip on his little brother’s arm tightened. “We can go right now, just you and me. No one will know.” 

But, Rei didn’t know if he wanted to leave. He didn’t feel like he could with a clear conscience. Believe it or not, he had grown attached to his master. That attachment was born out of something stronger than fear or force, though. He didn’t quite know what it was. 

“I don’t want to leave,” Rei admitted quietly, his eyes lowering a little. He didn’t expect to outright say something like that to his brother, who had been put through Hell, though. “Could you let go of my arm, nii-san? It’s starting to hurt.” 

“What?” Ichirou tightened his grip further, making Rei whimper. “What did I hear you say, Rei? You don’t want to leave? You don’t want to? Since when are you allowed to want anything? Slaves don’t want. They obey. Now, come on.” He pulled Rei along, through a room leading away from the main room through the kitchen. 

Ichirou’s voice wasn’t right. It was stern and scary. Rei felt like it wasn’t even his brother talking, once the aggression he displayed kicked up a notch. He struggled against him, trying to get his hand off. This wasn’t the strength of a human. He couldn’t make his brother’s fingers budge, and there would surely be bruising once this was over. 

“Nii-san! Stop!” Rei spoke up, raising his voice so that hopefully Seijuuro would hear. That wasn’t possible. Seijuuro was mingling with the false security that since Inoi was still in the room, last he checked, that Rei was safe. He was anything but safe right now, though. “Stop!” He yelled at him, finally working up enough strength to pry his brother’s fingers from his arm. They were already at one of the doors leading outside. Rei’s hand covered the forming bruises on his arm, and he turned to run. 

But, he was stopped. 

“Now, Rei. You wouldn’t decline your brother’s invitation to escape your awful master, would you?” Inoi began laughing, and he waved a hand at Ichirou. All that emotion, Rei realized, wasn’t even his brother’s. He realized that those expressions and that anger wasn’t his brother at all. Inoi had been talking through him, seeing what he saw. Now that Ichirou was no longer useful as Inoi’s extra eyes, mouth, and strength, Ichirou’s blank expression and submissive posture resumed.

“Let me through. Mikoshiba-sama may need me.” That was a lame excuse, and a terrible execution. Rei wasn’t even thinking of his place as it related to Inoi at this moment. He just needed to go. Without Seijuuro, Rei felt weak and alone. He was in front of a very powerful vampire, who had used his brother to manipulate him. Inoi was a monster. 

“See, this is what I hate about you.” Inoi smirked. “You’re a terrible actor. Seijuuro’s been so easy on you that it pisses me off!” 

A harsh slap was delivered to Rei’s cheek and jaw area. If the power of a peeved vampire wasn’t enough to put behind the hit, Inoi made sure to hit with the heel of the hand. No sound, only pain. 

Rei fell from the force alone, and he was surprised that his jaw was not broken or shattered. He cupped the swelling area, and clenched his teeth. He fought down the whimper and whine that wanted to escape. This was bad. Inoi was just playing with him, that much was clear. If he could possess his brother and tease Seijuuro without any fear, then he must not be a vampire to mess with. 

“What? Have nothing to say?” Inoi squatted down to get face-to-face with Rei. “I’ll whip you into shape, as soon as I get you away from your unfit master. I did it to your brother, so you’ll be a piece of cake. Maybe Seijuuro will like you more, if I fix you.” He laughed then, and stood up. 

“But first, let’s have a snack. Let’s break you in, Rei.” Inoi’s eyes locked onto Ichirou’s, and the older Ryugazaki promptly hoisted Rei up onto his feet, and pushed him against the wall. 

Rei tried to push against the wall, to keep his chest from connecting, but Inoi’s lent strength was overwhelming. Tears were forming in Rei’s eyes, as he realized what was going to happen. He was going to be ripped apart, by the time Inoi was done with him. All he could do was yell from him to stay away, scream, throw his voice as far as it could go. Seijuuro had to hear him now, or he might not ever hear him again.


	11. Chapter 11

“I definitely heard something this time.” Seijuuro perked up. He could pick out his slave’s voice from anyone’s. His sister seemed confused though, and she simply shook her head. “No, I mean it,” he insisted. “Where’s Inoi?” That was the first person that came to his mind, when he thought of Rei being in trouble. Inoi was nowhere to be found, and neither was the older Ryugazaki sibling. This was bad, clearly. Other vampires were showing concern when they took notice of how distressed Seijuuro looked so suddenly. 

“I don’t know, Seijuuro. Perhaps you should go look for him yourself. I can keep your guests entertained.” His sister so gracefully spoke, and offered a comforting smile. 

Seijuuro responded with a small appreciative nod, then went to go find his slave. The yelling had died down, but the scent of Rei’s blood was getting stronger and stronger, the closer he got to him. That worried Seijuuro, especially since Inoi had not been seen in a while. Rei could be dying, and if that were the case Seijuuro had no qualms with destroying Inoi. That bastard had been a thorn in so many peoples’ sides, with his extremist views on slaves and vampires. Even to the most conservative vampires, he was annoying and condescending. 

What Seijuuro found, once he opened the door, was just as he had feared. It was worse, even. Rei was struggling weakly as he had a pair of teeth latched onto the back of his neck. Inoi wasn’t being gentle, he didn’t care at all about the pain he was inflicting on Rei, who’s head was being held against the wall by his older brother. If you controlled the head, then you essentially had power over the rest of the body. Ichirou was likely not thinking about that though. He was just a puppet. It was still unbelievably cruel, regardless of Ichirou’s mental state. 

Seijuuro’s mind went blank, and his body ran on auto-pilot. If only he had been thinking, though. 

In one swift movement, Seijuuro’s fingers curled into Inoi’s hair and he jerked the smaller vampire off Rei. His slave’s body seemed to crumble. There was exposed flesh and blood practically pouring from the resulting wound on Rei’s neck. Rational thinking wasn’t a luxury Seijuuro could afford. He was only concerned with getting Inoi away from his human.

“How dare you?!” Seijuuro grabbed Inoi by the neck and slammed him back against the wall next to Rei and Ichirou. Rei was kneeling and covering his neck, while his body fought to stay upright. “I’ll tear your head off,” Seijuuro’s grip on the smaller vampire’s neck tightened. It wouldn’t take much to just squeeze the punk’s head off right there. As his grip tightened, Inoi could do nothing but laugh at the redhead. It wouldn’t be an appropriate send off, if Inoi didn’t fan the flames on his way out. 

“I can’t believe a vampire fell in love with some shitty human. Look at you.” Inoi’s voice was weakening as he continued to speak his mind. “Poor Seijuuro. Your slaves dying, in much the same way your human brother died, yeah? Everyone knows about it, and they all pity you. They’ll be disgusted with you, when they find out about Rei. You let another vampire get a hold of him.” Inoi began speaking again, but didn’t get a single word out. 

Struggling was useless. Inoi was smart, so he may as well have said what he wanted. Seijuuro’s face, when he brought of Momotarou was priceless, and he felt blessed to be given that image as his last. One final squeeze from Seijuuro’s hand, and his head popped right off. Seijuuro’s rage had wound him up to the point that he could just squeeze Inoi’s head off like a weakened stress ball. 

Another yell tore Seijuuro’s mind from Inoi, and back to Rei. Ichirou was over Rei, helping him to lay down. Killing Inoi must have released Ichirou, but this was not the ideal way to come back to his senses. His little brother was bleeding out in front of him, shaking, and crying, while two vampires were having their own terrifying moment right next to them. Ichirou had only been vaguely aware of what was going on, while he had been there, and he felt so ashamed. He had hurt his little brother, who was dying right in front of him. 

When Seijuuro tried to get closer, to get to his slave, Ichirou grabbed Rei immediately and scooted back on the floor away from him. Seijuuro didn’t know what to say, but he had to get to Rei. The megane wasn’t going to make it much longer, judging by how pale his skin had already become. 

There was absolutely no way Rei could continue on as a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may not be MUCH more to continue with, but I do think there will be at least two more chapters to go. It's funny, I feel like I'll add more and more. I am not sure though, yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Finally, my semester is over at school and I have until the end of August to be free from school. I hope to get this story finished and start on a new one. I might even do multiple ones at once, if my focus can be stretched so far.

The eldest Ryugazaki sibling wasn’t budging, not even with the threat of a vampire being in front of him. No one was going to take his brother away, and certainly no one was going to turn him. Ichirou would rather Rei die then become one of Inoi or Seijuuro’s kind. His arms wrapped tighter around his little brother, who was gasping for air. Both the hug and the blood loss was making it hard for Rei to sustain consciousness. 

“Ichirou-san, you have to give him to me.” Seijuuro nearly begged him. He was on his knees in front of the two, holding out a hand towards Rei. “He’s going to die, if you don’t let me do it. You know what I must do. Give him over.” 

The closer Seijuuro got, the tighter Ichirou held Rei, and the wider his eyes got as he stared at the redhead. “Leave us alone.” His voice shook slightly. “Just go. You’ve done enough…” Ichirou would likely never get over being the one that helped Inoi kill his little brother. Even if he couldn’t control it, Ichirou blamed himself. The least he could do was hold onto Rei for if he could. No one could take him away again, if he had a say in it. 

“Please,” Seijuuro pleaded with him. “Please, Ichirou-san. You have to.” His golden eyes narrowed, and he continued approaching Ichirou, until Ichirou began shaking. “I don’t care about you, Ichirou-san. I don’t care about you at all. So, if you don’t give me your little brother this instant, I’ll take him. Hand him over.” His voice got deeper, and more sinister with every word. 

Rei was no longer present in the moment. His body had gone limp long ago, and his skin was growing cold. His older brother could feel it. Ichirou was terrified. What would his best move be? Allow Rei to be turned, or die trying to keep him human? He bowed his head slightly, and tensed up. Giving Rei over was the best option. At least, if the both were kept alive, their mother would be able to find some peace. That was banking on her still being alive, though. 

“Fine,” Ichirou loosened his grip on his dying brother, and allowed the vampire to take him. He’d hate himself forever either way. How could he let this happen? He should have been careful, and perhaps he would have never been taken to begin with. If he had not been taken, then Rei would have been protected, and their mother wouldn’t be alone. How dare he fail them? 

Seijuuro quickly assessed Rei’s condition. This was bad, very bad. Rei was barely breathing, and he was still bleeding out, growing colder and colder by the second. He’d be angry, if he weren’t so concerned and scared. There was no other way. He’d have to turn Rei. 

A quick glance towards Rei’s older brother was all it took to make Ichirou understand, and turn away. Ichirou couldn’t watch this. His hands came up to cover his ears as his eyes remained squeezed shut. 

A quick bite and suction was all it would take, before he’d give Rei his own blood. It was old, tainted, and thick. If Rei took it down, he’d become a vampire as well. He’d be one just like his master. If Seijuuro were only born a vampire, he’d be able to bite Rei and that’d be it: inject the venom and step away. It was never so simple for Seijuuro, it seemed. 

Seijuuro silently prayed that Rei was going to drink it down, as he parted Rei’s lips with his thumb. He pressed his lips to the dying human’s and allowed his thickened blood to seep into Rei’s cold mouth. His fingertips ghosted over Rei’s neck, as he searched for any sign he was swallowing it. For a moment, he didn’t get such a sign. 

It was only until he felt Rei’s neck move that he pulled away and watched as the megane’s skin lost its color. Whether he was successfully turned would not be determined for some time, too much time for Seijuuro. He simply stared down at the seemingly lifeless body in his arms for a while, long enough for even Ichirou to lower his hands and turn to see what was going on. Rei wasn’t moving.

The worst sense of relief, guilt, and sadness washed over Ichirou. He assumed Rei to be dead. The mixtures of emotions he felt could only be expressed with a quivering smile. It was one Seijuuro took notice of and he immediately shot the older Ryugazaki a glare. Rei was likely gone. 

Seijuuro couldn’t fathom why Ichirou would rather him die than simply live as a vampire with his master. Clearly, Rei was well taken care of and was happy. Wasn’t that clear? 

Just before Seijuuro got up to confront Ichirou, he felt a little jolt coming from his slave’s body. Rei’s eyes snapped open, and he began writhing a bit. The wound he had gotten from Inoi’s bite and Seijuuro’s thoughtlessness was likely causing him pain. This was confirmed when Rei screamed, once the megane regained full consciousness. 

Ichirou didn’t know how he felt now. Or, rather he didn’t know how he should be feeling. Rei was alive, sure. But, he was a monster.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies for taking so long to update. My home life isn't allotting me much time to enjoy myself lately. However, things will change soon. I'm still on break from school so I intend on finishing this fanfiction within the month. Definitely within the month.

If he could ask for anything, besides the ability to turn back time, Ichirou would likely ask to make his little brother mute. Rei’s screaming and crying was getting on his nerves and hurting him with each passing second of having to hear it. He couldn’t do anything about it, either. That made it even more unbearable to hear. 

Seijuuro seemed quite calm about it, though. He had been through this before, his body feeling like it was under intense stress. The pain of being turned was only made worse by the wound Rei had gotten from Inoi. So, Seijuuro knew he had no right to think Rei should be more quiet. His slave was writhing and crying as he carried him to the master bedroom. It surprised the redhead that Ichirou was following behind. 

Ichirou could cut and run any time he wanted. With Rei no longer being human, Seijuuro assumed that’s how it would be. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Ichirou still cared for his little brother. If it had been him and Momotarou was in Rei’s shoes, he’d do the same. 

Rei’s writhing calmed down slightly, when they approached the door to the master bedroom. He was still in pain, but it was becoming more manageable as the seconds ticked on. Now, he could keep the noise down and keep it to himself, as he was used to doing. As soon as he was laid on the bed, he relaxed and tried to take in all that was going on. 

His gums were hurting, just where his canines had grown and sharpened, and the wound on his neck was throbbing. Rei laid there, keeping his eyes shut, as he played the events leading up to this over and over in his mind. He didn’t realize that Seijuuro and Ichirou were standing in the room with him, staring him down. 

The older Ryugazaki sibling simply didn’t know what to think. He should leave, that’s what he first thought. His poor mother was all alone now. He should be there for her. However, what would that mean for him and Rei? Before Rei had changed, and he was clinging to his brother’s dying body, Ichirou did believe himself to be unchanging and disgusted by his brother if he had become a monster. Things were different now. Ichirou loved his little brother with all his heart. He felt happy that he was alive, even if Rei was a monster.

Once Rei finally calmed down and seemed settled in bed enough to relax, Seijuuro turned towards Ichirou and smiled. 

“Well, if you’re still here I guess you’re more open to this.” Seijuuro put his hands on his hips, smirking. It always felt good to show someone up, no matter the circumstance.

Ichirou wouldn’t go that far with it. He wasn’t happy about Rei being a vampire, but was happy that he had not lost him completely. 

“Don’t get carried away. You still did something awful to him.” Ichirou moved past Seijuuro to see his little brother, who was now resting in the bed. He could tell Rei wasn’t all there with them, so decided to leave him be for the time being. 

“I’m leaving,” the human’s expression darkened slightly. “I have to. Rei and I have no business knowing each other any longer,” as painful as it was to say. “Plus, mother wouldn’t be able to get past this. I’ll just inform her that he’s no longer with us, take it no further than that.” 

“Don’t you think that’s unfair?” Seijuuro asked. “Rei wants to keep you around. He wants to see his mother too. That’s not fair at all!” 

Rei would be crushed, if he knew that Ichirou just walked away. All that time pining for his older brother’s presence would be for nothing but rejection. Rejection wasn’t impossible, they knew that. But, for Ichirou to consciously leave Rei in the dust was uncalled for, at least to Seijuuro it was.

“Unfair or not, it’s the right thing to do. He knows I’m alive well. That’s all he needs to know. He can never see mother again, so what’s the point? I can’t bring her here, and he is not allowed around our human community.” Ichirou narrowed his eyes at the redheaded vampire, then opened the bedroom door wider. 

“Just tell him I said goodbye, and that I love him.” That was embarrassing. Ichirou’s cheeks stained red, before he slammed the door behind him on his way out. Rei was dead to him, he had to be. If he thought of Rei any more he’d have to turn around and take all he said back. He couldn’t believe he was crying, as he exited the home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will likely be one or two chapters after this one. I decided to end this chapter where I did, because I thought it wouldn't make sense to continue after Ichirou leaving. I hope you enjoyed it, because I have enjoyed writing this thoroughly so far.


	14. Chapter 14

Several hours went by, before Rei stirred from his rest. Rei didn’t seem comfortable in his own skin, which would make perfect sense. Things would be different now. Rei would have to eat what Seijuuro ate, which would mean they’d have to find a way to get blood. Animal blood would probably be their go-to meal. Seijuuro didn’t feel comfortable bringing another slave into the home, not with Rei being the way he was. Rei would likely not be comfortable with feeding from a human for some time, and the very idea of going through another slave exhausted Seijuuro too much. 

Seijuuro was in the bedroom, just waiting on Rei to wake up. When Rei sat up, Seijuuro finally took notice of him being awake. 

“How are you feeling, Rei?” 

“Hungry,” Rei mumbled. He felt so hungry and thirsty all at once. But, he didn’t crave food. His body didn’t recognize what he craved, and he could only assume that he was craving blood. Where would he get it, though? Seijuuro didn’t produce blood, and he couldn’t ask that of his older brother. 

This was exactly what Seijuuro expected. It had been the same for himself. But, his previous master had multiple slaves, and he was allowed to feed from one, before being thrown out of his master’s home. Rei wouldn’t be thrown out. He wouldn’t do something like that to him. But, he did need to find food. 

A small sigh left Seijuuro’s lips, and he smiled. “I’ll find something. Just wait here, will you?” He made sure Rei was settled in bed, before leaving the room. Where could he find blood? He had not hunted for animals in so long, and buying a human was out of the question, obviously. An animal would have to do.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take as long as he had expected to catch something. It was a small rabbit, a fast little thing, but not fast enough to escape Seijuuro. He held the small bunny in his hand, as he re-entered the bedroom. Rei was sitting up and staring at his hands, which were much paler now. The wound on his neck had stopped bleeding, but it was an ugly sight still. It even made Seijuuro cringe a bit, when he got another look at it. 

“I brought something.” Seijuuro set the limp bunny in Rei’s lap. 

Rei gave Seijuuro a disapproving look, and then shook his head. 

“You can’t be serious,” Rei was horrified to realize that Seijuuro was indeed serious. He picked it up in his pale hands. The nervousness Rei was displaying told Seijuuro that he’d need some encouragement. 

Seijuuro gently nudged Rei’s shoulder, then smiled. 

“I promise it’s not that bad, once you get past the image of what you’re feeding from. You’re not going to tolerate normal food as you used to, so this is what you’re left with. Just close your eyes and bite, don’t think about it.” 

Rei felt his chest tighten slightly, and he shut his eyes. Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it. It wasn’t helping to keep saying that to himself. On impulse, he bit into the soft animal. He wanted to gag, but he was so hungry. 

He was shaking by the time he put the rabbit down. Rei felt sick to his stomach, but satisfied all the same. 

“I can’t believe I did that.” Rei whimpered quietly, then rubbed off some excess blood from his lips. “It doesn’t taste like anything to me, but I’m full. I suppose this is life now.” He lowered his gaze. 

“You did a good job, Rei. Humans are more satisfying to feed from, but I’m not going to make you do something like that. You’re not ready.” Seijuuro took the small rabbit away from Rei, and brought it outside to be disposed of. 

Maybe Rei would ease into this, without any complications. Seijuuro hoped that was the case. It wasn’t likely that Rei would smoothly transition into this new lifestyle, however. 

When Seijuuro returned, Rei had already gotten out of bed. The megane was still in shock, obviously. He was shaking, and hugging onto himself. Seijuuro wanted to hug him. That may be too much for Rei right now, so he restrained himself. 

“Where is nii-san?” Rei asked. The former human’s voice sounded a bit weak, likely from nausea and the stress he was now subject to. 

“He left, Rei. He said he was going back to your mother.” Seijuuro watched as Rei’s expression saddened further. 

Ichirou didn’t even say goodbye. Why would he just up and leave? Rei didn’t want to believe it was because of his transformation. They were brothers, through and through. Rei wanted to hug him, and tell him how much he had missed him.

Rei let out a shaky sigh, then nodded his head. “I see. I would like to be alone, Mikoshiba-sama. May I?” 

“No, you may not.” Seijuuro approached Rei, and lead him to the bed. “You need rest. I’m going to make sure that’s what you get. Don’t worry about Ichirou, Inoi, or myself. Just worry about you right now.” He smiled softly, and leaned down to press a small kiss to Rei’s forehead. 

“I’m so happy you’re alive, Rei. You have no idea.”


	15. Chapter 15

Rei was no slave, not anymore. There was nothing for Seijuuro to gain from keeping him as a slave. Rei could provide no blood, only housework and company. He’d most likely be on the same diet as his former slave, since they were not accepting any more humans into the house. Both residents would be uncomfortable with the idea, for their own reasons. 

It took quite a while for Rei to adjust into his new position as Seijuuro’s lover, and companion. He felt like a housewife nowadays, but a very content one. Eventually, Rei no longer desired to see his mother or brother, finding it to be too difficult. It would just open old wounds that needed so much more time to heal than he probably had, even as a vampire. 

They were so happy together most days. Rei was quickly and steadily learning how to cope with his new existence, while Seijuuro was learning to love him as an equal. They had bad days, obviously. They weren’t as significant to Rei as the good days, though.

Feeding off animals was less than ideal, but it was much better than throwing away what they had worked hard to accomplish, and that was an independence from human cruelty. While they could not change the world, they didn’t have to participate. 

“I’m happy, Seijuuro.” The honorific had been dropped so long ago, and he was happy to do that. After he had started addressing Seijuuro by his first name only, he felt like an equal. He felt truly equal to his beloved. As he adjusted to this life, Seijuuro had been his rock. Of course, his heart belonged to him, as well as his life. 

“Why would you feel a need to say something like that?” Seijuuro asked, sitting across from Rei at the dining room table. It was for looks, mostly. The table fit the home perfectly.

“It’s important to let you know, isn’t it?” Rei tilted his head slightly, his smile radiating the whole room. After becoming a vampire, he had a certain glow about him that made Seijuuro fall for him even more than he had previously. 

Seijuuro couldn’t help but smile, before getting up and crossing over to Rei’s side of the table. 

“Then, I suppose I should let you know that I’m happy too.” He pressed a small kiss to the side of his megane’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was enjoyable. It was certainly a joy to write, and I thought it would be wonderful to end it happily. :)


End file.
